A Woman Scorned
by Maggie4
Summary: Marguerite and Veronica are inhabited by two spirits who want to put an end to the Roxton and Malone line. R & R!
1. Note

Note  
  
Yesterday I came across a disk with a few of the Lost World fics that I had written a couple of years ago, which prompted me to look through all the others, where three are unfinished. I have redone 'A Woman Scorned' and changed it from the script type format to story format instead. Chapters one and two were the first to be altered today and the others will be shortly.  
  
Wednesday 24th March 2004. 1330hrs. 


	2. The Others

Disclaimer: I own no right s to TLW etc, etc…

Chapter One 

****

****

Marguerite marched past the trees and plants, the look on her face making it quite plain that she was annoyed and in no mood to speak to Roxton, who was following the irate woman.  "Roxton, you are the most insufferable man I have ever met!" she seethed.

He continued after her as she stormed through the gate, the only way past the electric fence that protected the treehouse, and on towards the elevator.  "I doubt that" he muttered dryly, at a loss of whether to continue after her or to let her cool off for a while.  He decided on the former.

He had believed he was out of earshot when he spoke; evidently he hadn't been because Marguerite spun around.  "You had no right to trade that necklace" she shouted.

"We had to trade something for the coffee.  Which, may I remind you, we were running out of" he countered.  Roxton knew she loved her coffee so he thought that perhaps, just maybe it would have been okay that he used the necklace to get some more.

Miss Krux liked her jewellery a lot more though.  "You should have asked me before you took it!"

He stopped walking.  "And what would you have said if I had asked?"

She looked back at him like he was stupid or crazy, or both.  "Well no of course."

*

Veronica leant back on her chair as she tried to read the book she was holding; she half listened to Marguerite and Roxton yelling at each other below, making concentrating near impossible.  Apparently trading hadn't gone too well.  It had been like that for the last few days, both the almost couples had been at each other's throats after some hussy had tried to entrap the two younger men of the treehouse.  Malone watched the blonde from across the room and finally, hesitantly, he walked over to her.  "Veronica?" the young woman barely acknowledged he was there.  "Have I done something to upset you?"

She set the book down in her lap; from her expression it looked as though he had just interrupted her when in actual fact she hadn't really been taken that much interest in the book.  "Now what makes you think that?" Veronica responded in a sarcastic tone.  She put the book down; stood and made her way over to the elevator "I'll be back in a couple of hours" she called back.

The reporter watched her as she left.  "Veronica wait" the elevator descended and he watched the spot where she had been standing until she was out of sight.

*

Marguerite threw the bag of supplies she had been carrying, that they had collected, at Roxton and started walking back towards the gate.  If she stayed in the treehouse, Roxton wouldn't leave her alone until they had resolved this and she needed to get away from him.  And the Plateau was a big place.  "You're not going back out there alone" he said in a tone that she supposed she was to listen to.

However, she paused in mid step and turned around with a threatening look on her face just daring him to make a move to stop her.  "Oh really?  Watch me."

He moved forward to go after he when Veronica pushed past him to go in the same direction as Marguerite and then stopping beside her.  "Bye Roxton" they both left with Roxton watching Marguerite and Malone staring after Veronicas from the balcony above.  Roxton looked up to the treehouse and both looked at each other, shrugging in turn.  They were both as clueless as the other.

*

"Unbelievable!" the brunette huffed as she continued walking, not having any particular destination but not wanting to stop then either.

Veronica nodded her agreement and rolled her eyes.  "They're acting as though nothing happened, I can't believe they fell for that tramp!"

Both eventually stopped in a clearing, the sun pouring through the spaces in the trees and warming up the area.  "How soon they forget" Marguerite answered back in a voice that said she had seen this type of thing before "bewitched them indeed.  Yeah right!" she snorted.

They had begun to walk again but now Veronica stopped in her tracks.  "We're jealous" she concluded.

The older woman laughed.  "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard" she quickly dismissed the idea.  "Jealous?  Me?  Because Roxton 'loved' somebody else?"

"To be jealous I'd actually have to feel something for Malone" Veronica and Marguerite looked at each other and began to laugh, "you're right.  That **is **a stupid idea."

"Exactly."

*

**50 years earlier**

**London**

Two men stood in a corner of a great hall that was filled with people dancing and listening to the musicians in the corner, and talking over a drink, they eyed a group of women standing by a group of older, rich looking men.  The ladies giggled at everything they said and hung on every sentence spoken. Two of the younger women looked in their direction and smiled almost shyly at the attention the two strangers bestowed upon them, not interested in the groups conversation.  Jack Malone and Don Roxton grinned as they made their way towards them, the two women glanced at each other, and the red headed one then looked Don up and down.

"I get the one on the left," the shorthaired blonde, Sarah, announced.

Her friend shrugged.  "Fine by me, I wanted the other one anyway" having made their claims on the man they wanted to get to know, Sarah and Jessica allowed Jack and Don to lead them out of the room minutes later, talking as they went.

**Two weeks later**

Jessica sat on the edge of the extremely comfortable bed in her luxurious hotel room, her dark wavy hair swept back with a few tendrils to frame her face.  She was smiling, had barely stopped for a while now.  Sarah slipped on a warm looking red coat as she grinned at her friend, looking away from the mirror in front of her.  "He's a perfect gentlemen," Jessica told the other woman.

They were due to meet Don and Jack in a few minutes; they were going to the theatre and then dinner afterwards.  "Did you see everyone watching us as we walked into the hotel?"

Of course she had, every persons eyes had been on the two couples as they had entered the lobby.  "We're the talk of the town."

"Every woman around is green with envy," she giggled as she dropped back onto the bed "he's adorable" Sarah sighed as she spoke of Jack.

"Well the women have good reason to be.  Jack Malone and Don Roxton are off the market" she stood up quickly after looking at the clock over the doorway.  "We'd better hurry, they're meeting us in the lobby soon and we don't want to be late" Jess warned the younger woman as she made her way to the door.

*

The two women sat on the brown leather seats in the lobby of an elaborately decorated hotel, waiting anxiously.  They watched the bustle of people wandering in and out of the building when a woman wearing a deep coloured red dress and shawl caught Sarah's eye, she looked vaguely familiar.  The woman stood by the door and stared at the people that went by.  "What's she doing here?" Sarah questioned, her distaste was quite clear.  Jessica followed her gaze and this time saw Don enter the hotel "and where's Jack?"

Jessica looked at the woman who turned and smirked at her, Don watched the woman, smiling broadly, captivated by her, he glanced at Jessica then turned back to the woman and kisses her they both leave the hotel revealing Jack outside crossing the road, hand in hand with another woman.  It didn't take long for it to hit them that Jack and Don had no intention of staying with them; they were toys in a horrible game.  Sarah and Jessica looked ill suddenly, and then they got angry.

*

Jessica peeked into one of the rooms of the hotel next to the one she and Sarah had been staying in.  It had taken a bit of smooth talking to be allowed access.  She saw Don and Jack deep in conversation and laughing heartily at some joke, she paused momentarily before taking out a gun that she had concealed in her purse.  Sarah waited by the door as her friend pushed open the door fully and sauntered into the room with no apparent emotion.  Both men stopped and looked startled for a second, Don spoke first.  "Hello my dear" he had the audacity to looked as though nothing had happened.

The brunette had been having doubts but his attitude galled her.  "**Don't **'my dear' me" she warned.

Jack looked passed Jessica and spotted Sara, recognizing the looked of hatred.  "Did we do something wrong?"

She looked at him, utterly disgusted.  "You don't even know what you did!" she exclaimed. 

Jess shook her head.  How had they ever felt anything for these men that played games with a woman's heart "we won't give you the chance to make the same mistake twice."

"None of your family will make the same mistake again" Sarah added firmly, eyes blazing with anger.

Neither man knew what was intended for them so they didn't have time to act before Jessica brought up the gun, aimed and fired at Don before handing the weapon to Sarah.  By this time the last man standing was looking around the room for an escape, something to throw…"goodbye Jack" the blonde bid him farewell.

**The Plateau**

Two sets of eyes watched Roxton and Malone as they conversed on the balcony.  "Men!  They never learn" Jessica tutted.

"I've been gone for so long I'd forgotten what it was like to move around in a body…how does this woman move around in these clothes!" Sarah groaned as the looked down at Veronica's attire.

Jessica was barely listening though.  "That man looks so much like Don.  Younger though and far more handsome, kinder too" she mused.

"And very soon we shall have the chance to meet them" before they could move another step though, a hand grabbed them by the shoulder.


	3. Getting Ready

A/N: Okay to avoid confusion Sarah has taken over Veronica and Jessica has taken over Marguerite and S & J have V & M memories…Okay now I'm confusing myself!

Chapter Two 

****

****

'Marguerite' and 'Veronica' froze before slowly turning around to see Challenger standing before them.  He looked at them in turn with a proud smile on his face.  "Marguerite, Veronica, what are you both doing hanging around here?" he looked inside one of his specimen jars to watch an unusual red-orange beetle crawling around inside.  He didn't wait for their reply and instead carried on speaking "I've been searching for this for days --."

'Marguerite' held up a hand to silence him before he could begin to tell them everything about the bug, she looked at him hesitantly.  "…George…why don't you tell us about this later."

Before he could answer a twig snapped nearby and he immediately became alert and aimed his rifle into the bushes, noticing a flash of green on the periphery of his vision.  "I can't see a thing, did you see where it went?"

"Let's get out of here," 'Veronica' instructed warily.  Remembering the dinosaurs in somebody else's memories was quite different from seeing it herself and she didn't want a close encounter with one, luck wasn't on her side however and a raptor sped past them a split second before Challenger fired.

"What a vile creature!" 'Marguerite spoke out in disgust.

Challenger answered dismissively.  "It's a raptor Marguerite, nothing you haven't seen before."

It was 'Veronica' that answered, defending her friend.  "Of course…It just surprised us, is that thing dead?"

The Professor shook his head.  "No, wounded though.  It won't chance another attack just yet" he walked through the bushes towards the treehouse, followed by the two women.

*

As soon as 'Marguerite' entered the treehouse she walked straight over to Roxton, she wanted to get to know him a little more, see how different he was from Don.  Seeing her hover over him, he looked up in surprise.  "Forgiven me have you?"

She searched Marguerite's memories, quickly remembering why they had fought in the first place.  "Well you **did **say you hadn't done anything wrong, that woman bewitched you, remember?"

A faint smile appeared on the man's face, tugging at the corners of his mouth.  "Exactly.  So, how Veronica forgiven Malone?"

She shrugged.  "Give her time, John" 'Marguerite' paused, her demeanor altogether more apprehensive than the woman she was portraying.  "I need to speak with you…Outside" she indicated the elevator.

"Okay" Roxton agreed.  "Just give me a minute." 

The brunette looked relieved at his answer.  Don't take too long" she replied before getting into the elevator.

Roxton looked at her, once her back was turned, as though she had grown another head.  He walked over to where Challenger was studying his new bug "is Marguerite feeling alright Challenger?" he asked, seeing as though the older man had been the last to see her before she had come back to the treehouse.  "She's acting peculiar" and she was definitely leaving him confused, Marguerite never forgave him this quickly after an argument.

"I'm sure it's just your imagination" he responded, he was still eyeing the insect and so didn't see the look of uncertainty that Roxton wore.  He had put up with the arguments and feelings of tension for the last few days and if things were winding down. He was more than happy.  Roxton joined 'Marguerite' in the elevator and sees, as it descends, 'Veronica' sneaking into Malone's room.

"You are just like him" 'Veronica' whispered softly as she stood in the doorway to Malone's room, watching him as he lay fast asleep on the bed.  She backed out when she noticed him stir and then peeked inside again to see him settle down "until later then…**Ned **Malone."

*

'Marguerite' exited the elevator and came to a stop beside the woodpile, breathing deeply and thinking quickly she turned around to face Roxton.  "John…how long have we known each other?"

His brow furrowed into a frown but his curiosity outweighed his concerns.  "Two years, why?"

"So you wouldn't lie to me?" she sorted through the memories in her mind, those of Marguerite's mingling with her own, feelings and experiences mixing her up.

"No, I –" he began to answer immediately.

"That's what Don said," she muttered under her breath as she turned away slightly.

Roxton was becoming visibly impatient.  "What is this about?"

"Did you feel anything for that woman?" it was the question that had been burning on Marguerite's mind and Jessica was taking the initiative and simply asking straight out.

Roxton moved forward, taking her by arm and making her face him.  "I felt **nothing **for her" he was puzzled.  Just then Marguerite looked, how could he put it, insecure.  She suddenly walked away from him and headed back to the treehouse, deep in thought.  "Are you feeling alright?"

"Fine of course" she called back immediately.  He didn't believe her for a second.

*

Once back inside the treehouse again, 'Marguerite' grabbed 'Veronica's' arm and pulled her in the direction of her room, indicating for her to stay quiet until they were away from the main room.  "Something isn't right."

"What do you mean?" 'Veronica' looked concerned.

"I can feel that this woman had deep feelings for this John Roxton, and he isn't like Don at all" she informed the blonde, speaking in hushed tones.

'Veronica' wasn't going to believe that for a second.  "But he and Ned went voluntarily with that woman and they didn't tried to stay here…that's what this woman feels" at least that was what she thought.  It was hard to separate herself and Veronica at times.

"So be it.  The lesson will be taught and they won't be allowed to make the same mistake again" she composed herself and returned to the other room, they had to keep up appearances.


	4. What Women Want

Chapter Three

****

****

Roxton and Malone were on the balcony again, unaware that Jessica and Sarah were watching them intently, talking about them, planning.  "I'm sure we'll be able to find some jungle tramp around here somewhere, these people have run across a few of them.  Then we'll just have to see how they act after we've confessed our love to them" it was a simple plan.  She guessed that whomever they chose to help them with their plan would want payment and Jessica had seen a few jewels in Marguerite's room that she thought would be adequate.  "I'll take mine to the lake and you stay in the treehouse.  The strange man, the scientist George has gone off somewhere so you won't be interrupted."

"Okay then" Sarah agreed.  "Let's give them what they want" they both went their separate ways.  "Happy hunting" the younger woman grinned.

*

'Marguerite' took Roxton by the hand and led him in the direction of the lake.  He watched her in amusement as she pulled him determinedly along through the maze of trees, she stopped suddenly and looks around.  "Lost your way Marguerite?"

She was growing frustrated with almost taking wrong turns and she mentally berated herself for walking this far out when she wasn't completely certain of the way.  "Don't be silly my dear…I know exactly where I'm going" she turned to the right.

Roxton pulled her back, looking at her questioningly.  "We're going to the lake, aren't we?" he checked.  At her nod of confirmation he carried on "then we go left."

"Of course.  What was I thinking" she changed her direction.

"I've been asking myself that very same question" he mumbled to himself.  

Marguerite's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.  "Hurry up John" she shouted and he noticed that she had already gotten ahead of him.  He made to go after her when a noice stopped him in mid step.

*

'Veronica' sat on the edge of her bed looking up at Malone out of wide and innocent eyes, the reporter waited just outside of her room, watching nervously.  Her behaviour seemed very strange to him.  One of the things that annoyed Sarah was how Veronica never acted around him, she wasn't forward enough and Sarah was going to change that.  The only problem was, that Malone wasn't used to this version.  "What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  


"Oh this and that" she shrugged and smiled.  She wished he would just relax "why don't you sit down?" 'Veronica' patted the bed next to her.

He wasn't sure if she was just messing him around, getting back at him.  But he remembered his conversation with Roxton and the other man had said that Marguerite was acting unusual too "oh, that's okay…really.  I'm fine" he looked slightly flustered.

"Neddy is something wrong?" she feigned concern.  She had to at least act a little bit like Veronica "maybe you should lie down and rest."

He coughs a little a looks at her.  "Neddy?" she never, ever called him that.  He watched her as she walked to the bed "rest here?"

"Well my bed is as good as any…But whichever you prefer, doesn't bother me in the slightest" Malone took a step back.

*

A raptor jumped out of the bushes, pouncing and calling to the rest of its' pack, alerting them to its location.  It knocked Roxton to the ground "Marguerite, shoot!"

She fumbled around with the gun and looks at it before aiming.  "It's been a while since I used one of these things" fortunately for her, he didn't hear her comment.  'Marguerite' shoots the raptor and it fell to the leaf ridden forest floor, beside Roxton.  She knelt beside the fallen man and sees a gash on his arm "you're hurt" the woman worriedly stated the obvious.

"Just a scratch" he brushed off her concern.  Marguerite's out of character behaviour was starting to get to him though he tried not to show it.

"Well then, why don't I kiss it better?" she commented flirtatiously.

Roxton watched her, smiling just a little bit.  "Well I should get hurt more often.  Where's your locket?" his eyes fell to her bare neck.

'Marguerite' touched her neck. _Locket, locket, locket…_she quickly tried to remember the seemingly inconsequential object but Roxton's enquiring stare made her answer before she was ready.  "It must have fallen off somewhere, never mind."

He looked puzzled at her remark.  "But that locket was the only thing left to you by your parents" he remembered,

"And?  I'll just get another one like it when I get back to London" Jessica did know that Marguerite couldn't wait to get back there.  "Now where were we?"

Roxton sat up, dusting off his clothes.  "It's getting late, we should get back to the treehouse."

He starts to walk back the way they had come, 'Marguerite' sighted frustrated.  "He thinks of you as a mere play thing, Roxton's have **not **changed."

*

Seeing that Malone wasn't going to come any further into her room, 'Veronica' decided to get up herself.  She stood as still as a statue in front of him "we should get dinner ready" Malone used the reason of food to try and excuse himself.

"Well I can think of more interesting things to do than that" she pulled Malone into her room.  "Don't act so shy Ned, you have no reason to be" she tried to set his mind at ease.

"You seem different" he understated.

"I've come to my senses" they hear the elevator and as 'Veronica' became momentarily distracted he quickly hurried from the room while the woman looked on in boredom.


	5. Deceptions and Revelations

Chapter Four

****

****

'Veronica' dragged 'Marguerite' down the stairs and looked at her; blatantly furious with the other woman for interrupting her and Malone's little 'talk', even though she knew she hadn't done it intentionally.  "Why did you come back so soon!" she demanded.

She looked at 'Veronica' indignantly.  "He just started to walk off!" he temper flared.  "It was either follow him or, or…get eaten by a dinosaur!"

"Well what did you say to him?" she wanted to know.

"Nothing!" unbeknownst to them, Roxton walks down the steps towards them, having seen the angry Veronica take Marguerite out of earshot of him and Malone.  They were lucky though, had he heard anything it was nothing too incriminating, he coughed to let them know he was there, if they saw him first there would be hell to pay.  They both faced him with innocent looks plastered on their faces "Yes John?  Is there a problem?"

His expression became solemn.  "Challenger's missing."

"Oh that's awful" 'Veronica' feigned worry.

He looked at her strangely.  "Well obviously, veronica" it was the first time he had seen her acting out of the ordinary.

Seeing his look 'Veronica' interrupted before he could speak again.  "We should…go look for him," she decided.

"Of course" he turned to walk back up the stairs.  "We leave in five minutes so get your things together," Roxton instructed.

As he wandered back up the stairs 'Marguerite' followed him, tugging at his shirtsleeve and forcing him to stop and face her.  "We're in a hurry, Marguerite."

"I know" she hurriedly replied.  She didn't want him to think she was just disregarding Challenger's disappearance "later.  I mean we can talk later, after we've found George." He nodded and continued on, he needed to talk to Malone about what was going on.  'Marguerite' pouts and looked behind her, to where 'Veronica was standing.  "I can't understand why they find this man so useful anyway, besides his contraptions of course, he's certifiably crazy."

"He means a lot to them" Sarah had to admit she was fond of him, or that might've been Veronica mixing with her.

"He's like a father, or loopy grandfather" Jessica chuckled.  They heard Malone calling for them and they stopped their conversation and eventually joined the two men in the elevator.  'Veronica' looked across at Malone, smiling.

Roxton knelt down on the outside of the electric fence and inspected the ground; he looked up at Veronica to see what she thought.  "Two sets of prints headed west, one set is Challenger's but the other I'm not too sure" she ignores him and steals a glance in Malone's direction "Veronica?"

'Marguerite' nudged her to get her attention and the blonde snapped out of her reverie.  "Did you say something?"

"I'm glad you two have decided to forward your relationship but right now we have more important things to discuss" he berated.

She had the sense to look embarrassed and knelt down to inspect the prints.  "His new companion is a woman" she looked to the west and then grabbed Malone by the hand, leading the way.  

'Marguerite' leant in to Roxton.  "Well they have the right idea, perhaps we should take some tips from them."

"Are you feeling alright?" his concern showed through quite plainly now.

She looked reassuringly at him.  "Perfectly, my Lord" she took him by the hand and pulled him forward to catch up to the other couple.  "I can't believe we've never acted on this before" Jessica certainly didn't understand Marguerite's apprehension.

"Neither can I.  But if I remember rightly it was always you that backed away first --."

"Or we'd get interrupted" she added.  "But now the others know our situation we won't get interrupted ever again" he stopped her from walking and upped her face in his hands and looking deeply into her eyes, he frowned.  "Problem?"

"I just can't believe my dreams are about to be realised" and he couldn't believe this was his Marguerite.

Her eyes lit up.  "You dream about me?"

"Every second of every night after I've close my eyes" he stepped back abruptly then "I would love to continue this conversation but right now we have to find Challenger."

"As soon as you want me, you know where to find me" he smiled widely and after gathering his rifle and slipping his free arm around 'Marguerite's waist, they hurried forward after the others.

*

Malone leant in towards Veronica and gently kissed her before stopping.  "Maybe we shouldn't…"

"Give me one good reason why we shouldn't" she dared.  She had a point _no wait.  Challenger _he thought.  'Veronica' looped her arms around his neck "I've loved you since the first moment I laid eyes on you" so far so good.

He sighed in relief.  "I've been waiting so long to hear you say that" _yeah, something is definitely wrong with this picture._

"And now that I've said it?" she pressed.

"I'm not gonna let you slip away again, Veronica"

She looked into his light blue eyes, searching for any sign that he was lying but found none.  "I'll never leave you Ned, never" not too far away from where the love birds stand someone watches them with jealousy written all over her face, and revenge showing in her eyes.  


	6. Attempted Rescue

Note: Okay I lost this chapter so it almost never happened but thanks to my new beta it's finally up…So a BIG thank you to Alex!!!!!!

Chapter Four

The two couples followed a trail of seep set footprints; they were Challenger's, though no trace of the woman's could be seen.  They had been searching for the last two hours and other than the prints there were no other visible physical signs of their friend, and the sun would soon be setting.  The two women lag behind the two men and take a look at the view.  "Delicious" Sarah admired.

"Everything is as it should be…we can see quite plainly that the Roxton and Malone line has changed, and unless they start to turn into their worthless ancestors, we can keep them forever" Jessica planned.

There were still traces of doubt in Jessica's mind.  She had thought that Malone would stay away from her after their talk at the treehouse but he had completely floored her later on "we should test them to see if they mean what they say."

"Well I see no sign that mine is lying."

"That's what you said about Don" Sarah countered immediately.

The other woman looked at her friend, an evil look in her eyes.  "If he does turn out to be anything like Don then we both know what'll happen to him…"

Roxton and Malone walk side by side, glancing every now and then at the two women walking further and further behind them.  "Have you noticed anything else unusual about Marguerite?"

"You mean the fact that they're both acting like the best of friends?" they had spoken a little about this back at the treehouse.

Ned had a point.  "Yes, that is unusual" they never got along this well.  "And Marguerite has been acting a little too nice."

"Neither of them are interested in the fact that Challenger is missing.  It's like they're…tagging along" it was impossible to try and make sense of their actions.

"So I've noticed," Roxton answered.  There was a part of the both of them that had hoped it was just another step the two women had decided to take, but that was too unbelievable.  None of them knew what was wrong "we'll just continue to play along for now and see if anything else happens."

'Marguerite' and 'Veronica' carefully watch Roxton and Malone as they talk quietly amongst themselves; they walk a little faster to catch up to them.  "Not talking about us are you?"

"As a matter of fact we were" Malone grinned.

Roxton carried on for him.  "We were just saying how fortunate we are to have two fine women, such as yourselves, for company."

'Marguerite' looks up at him and he leant down a little to kiss her on her forehead.  He stopped without warning and Malone and 'Veronica' almost ran into the back of him, he aims his rifle into the bushes.  "What is it?"

He didn't know for certain.  "Trouble I'll wager."

A tall woman with long black hair tied into a neat plait came into view.  "I guess this is our test" 'Veronica' whispered to 'Marguerite', neither woman liked the look of this stranger.

"Who are you?" Malone asked in a somewhat wary tone of voice.

The woman smiled friendlily at the two men, beckoning them towards her.  "Do not be afraid of me, I am Jasima, I have your friend and don't worry, he's perfectly safe" she reassured them.  "I think he would like to stay now that the two of you have arrived" she knew they would come eventually.

'Marguerite' and 'Veronica angrily pushed in front of Roxton and Malone, making their presence known to the annoyance that was Jasima, they stood in front of her.  "In case you hadn't noticed, there are four of us" she eyed the woman with disdain.

Jasima glanced at them irritably and then smiled sweetly.  "Of course there are, how silly of me not to notice.  Please come, follow me."

The two men stepped forward, only to be stopped by the female half of their group.  "I don't think so Lady, just send Challenger to us and we'll be on our way."

"And if any of us were to go with you, it would be us" now that some woman had arrived, both were afraid of being proved wrong,

Jasima laughed at them.  "How protective you are of your men, very…cute" she smirked at them and eyed the two men seductively.

"Eyes to front!" 'Veronica' snapped at her.

This only served to humour Jasima all the more.  "Very well, if you wish to come for your friend then you can."

She signaled for 'Marguerite' and 'Veronica' to follow her, and with one last look at the men made her way back through the bushes.  "You'd have thought John would have said something about us going off with her to God knows where" the brunette complained.

"They look like they're in a trance" 'Veronica' was clearly disgusted with them.

Roxton and Malone stood and watched Jasima as she led the two women away from; Roxton recovered first and shook his head, feeling weary suddenly.  "We…we should follow them."

Yeah, we can't let her, them, out of our sight" he quickly corrected himself.  They slowly walked a few yards behind the three women while Jasima smiled to herself at the thought of two more puppies to do her bidding.

*

Challenger lay back on a large double bed with sea blue velvet cushions; beside him on a gold cabinet is a plateful of red grapes.  He lazily reached over to pick one when Jasima strolled in and took off the rove she was wearing, throwing it on the bed beside him.  "Your friends have arrived, meet them and tell them what to do, and ask your two female companions to come to me," she ordered.  Challenger got off the bed, popping the grape into his mouth before he exited the lavishly furnished room.

'Marguerite' and 'Veronica' were stood before a tired looking Roxton and Malone, the Plateau native waved her hand in front of the reporter but received no response.  "They get swayed just as easily as their cheating ancestors!" the heiress fumed.

"It's that jungle whore!  She did something to them" Sarah was now equally angry.

"Oh no.  I will not let another woman come between me and a Roxton again" at Veronica's question she looked to the Professor as he walked towards them.  "Challenger got us into this mess and he can get us out of it."

Spoiler for 'Diseased': 

When Roxton gets infected with a deadly tropical disease only a cure from the future can save them. But with Marguerite and Veronica in quarantine, Challanger and Malone in jail and Roxton on his deathbed there's no one to help him.

****


	7. The Other WomanAgain!

Chapter Six

****

****

Challenger stood in front of the stone building until he saw them, they were stood in between two huts and he continued walking towards them.

Jasima watched them from a within the building through a slit in the wall, a skinny looking man around 25 stepped out from behind a red velvet curtain, he looked up at Jasima out of still and unmoving eyes. Jasima glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. She pointed to the grapes "take those away and bring two new robes for my guests."  He nodded and hurriedly did as she bade; he knocked over a goblet in the process and spilled its contents.  Her eyes flared as she turned and looked at him sharply "Idiot!  Fool!  Be careful…I should have sent you away the minute she started to see sense.  I have no use for servants" she gripped him by the neck.  "Be glad that I am letting you live," she hissed, "your brothers fate was far worse."  He flinched as Jasima let him go and he ran from the hut and into the bushes.

'Veronica' watched him flee.  "Wonder what scared him."

'Marguerite' looked from him to the building.  "I'll give you three guesses."

"This place is deserted.  How did she survive here?" a deep voice interrupted their conversation.

"Oh, so you finally decided to come to your sense" her voice dripped with sarcasm.  "She probably survived the same way as Veronica," she guessed.

If Roxton noticed she was angry with him, he didn't show it.  "Well, this woman doesn't seem quite so equipped --."

"Well you've been looking close enough" 'Marguerite' got in before groaning "Why on earth am I putting myself through this again!"

That comment got his attention.  "What do you mean by that?"

By now Jessica was too annoyed with the man to watch what she said.  "You're the same as the rest of your bloody family!"

He stood directly in front of her.  "What do you mean about my family?" he demanded in a gruff voice.

It was 'Veronica that stepped in between them, effectively halting the brewing argument and cutting her friend off from speaking further.  "Marguerite is just angry, she doesn't know what she's saying" she covered.

Challenger coughed, interrupting the conversation, he looked directly at Roxton and Malone.  "So you came at least" he looked pleased.  "The Lady Jasima wants to speak with you."

Malone smiled.  "She's very hospitable."

"A very friendly young lady" Challenger agreed.

This time it was 'Veronica' that looked at Ned angrily.  "Malone!" she seethed.

Roxton began walking away.  "We have to go."

All three men start off in the direction of the building the professor had exited a few minutes ago and on to where Jasima awaited them.  "You're not going anywhere without us" Marguerite disagreed with their decision.

Both of them stepped forward until Challenger blocked their way.  "She doesn't wish to speak with the two of you," he said pointedly.

"I'm not a genie, and she's not my master, I couldn't care less what she **wishes **to do" Veronica responded, furious with how the men were acting.  This was not going as planned, not that they had wanted it to go down like this in the first place.

He shook his head and laughed.  "Maybe one day we will visit the treehouse."

"George!" 'Marguerite' couldn't believe some jungle hussy was controlling him, and he wasn't doing anything to resist.

"Of course.  What were we thinking?  We can't interrupt the hostess while she's entertaining her guests" 'Veronica suddenly spoke up as though she had just seen the error of her and 'Marguerite's ways.  "George, please tell the Lady Jasima that we'll speak with her later" Challenger smiled, pleased, and nodded before walking after Roxton and Malone, towards the building.

'Marguerite' got on 'Veronica's' thought train.  "Good thinking, now we can take a look around" they agreed that she would take one hut and Sarah the other.  They split up, 'Veronica' taking the hut on the left and 'Marguerite' the one on the right. After about five minutes of looking through crates of food, 'Marguerite' came upon a dark oak trunk; she opened up the squeaking lid and looks inside.  "Sarah!" she shouted.  Sarah ran in carrying a vaguely familiar red dress, while Jess was stood holding a grey suit "the woman in the red dress."

Sarah nodded grimly.  "There's a blue one too…and Don's suit."

"And Jack's is at the bottom" she informed her friend.

"How can she still be alive?" scratch that, Sarah didn't want to know.

Jessica was quiet for a few seconds, caught up in her musings.  "If the woman who stole Don is here, then where's the blonde that took Jack?"

Both woman ran towards the building and burst inside.  Jasima and Cali, the blonde, are on the bed feeding a happy Roxton and Malone cherries.  "Can we help you?" Jasima asked the two intruders.

"This is a private party," a snobby blonde added.

'Marguerite' ignored them both.  "Is it your mission in life to get in our way?" she wanted her questions answered.

The two nuisances looked at each other, clueless.  "Do we know you?" Cali questioned.

'Veronica' answered first.  "Think way back.  To Don and Jack" she gave them two quick and easy clues to remind them.

"Oh!" Cali figured it out first.

"Looks like we're not the only ones that can survive the ages" Jasima added.  To the four women, it looked as though Roxton and Malone were clueless as they lay back, apparently snoozing.

"Are you two body takers?  I knew one once, he was such a sweetheart.  He always picked the best people to control," Cali rattled on until Jasima cut her off.

"I don't think so…if I knew ya'll were friends I would've invited you along."

These two women had to stop finishing each other's sentences; it was staring to annoy Sarah and Jessica.  "We have some great men underground, take your pick, hell, we don't want them" Cali looked down at Malone.  "We have who we want."

"See that would be the problem because the men that you have now are the men **we** want back" 'Marguerite' was close to screaming.  She hated this.

"I'm sure the owners of those bodies would disagree with you there" Jasima retorted, knowing full well that Marguerite and Veronica didn't have a say in this.

Cali was not going to give up Malone now that she had him, and she made that fact perfectly clear.  "Roxton's and Malone's belong to us.  Have done for the past hundred years or so, give or take a century."

"It's your choice, stay on our good side or get on our bad side" Sarah wanted to wipe that smirk off Jasima's face.

"If I were you, I'd choose the former" Cali inserted.

Jasima practically purred.  "But I **really **hope you choose the latter.  I haven't had a good cat fight in years!"

Cali rolled her eyes and dismissed Jasima's words with a wave of her hand.  "She's just kidding.  Pull up a chair, pick a man, choose a room."

Apparently the only way to do anything would be to play along.  "Well…" 'Marguerite' began as though she were coming around to the idea "would we be able to spend some time with John and Ned sometimes?"

"Of course" the ex- woman in the red dress answered.  "We're not selfish just…protective sometimes."

"We'll share ours if you share yours" Cali grinned, liking the thought of having people other than Jasima to talk to.

'Veronica' and 'Marguerite' looked at each other as though they were deciding.  "It would get awfully lonely back at the treehouse" Sarah said thoughtfully.

"And this would be better than shooting them" Jessica agreed.  It had almost killed her to shoot one Roxton; she didn't want to have to do that again.

Jasima produced a sheet of yellow paper and a quill pen.  "Then sign --."

"On the dotted line -- " Cali continued.

"You're one of us now."

"Almost.  You read the fine print?" Cali didn't wait for answer "good" she took back the paper.

Jasima nudged Roxton into a sitting position and towards 'Marguerite'.  "We said we'd share."  Cali pouted and stayed beside Malone "we promised" Jasima chided, "We can do without them.  For a little while at least."

"And when you've finished with them, choose some for yourselves" Cali was resigned to the fact that she had to say goodbye for now.

"Don't take too long," Jasima warned before they left.  Sara and Jessica smiled weakly and then lead the two men from the building "don't let them out of your sight."

"Of course not!" Cali said incredulously.  "What kind of lady would I be if I pushed my man into the arms of another woman!"


	8. They're back

Chapter Seven

****

****

Around half an hour later 'Marguerite' looked around the door of the hut that she and the others occupied, she saw Cali sitting underneath a tree by the area they had entered the camp.  She looked back inside "We have to get out of here."

'Veronica' was subdued; she looked mournfully from Malone to the older woman.  "Jasima and Cali are right…" at 'Marguerite's' shocked expression she continued quickly.  "Malone and Roxton don't belong to us, they belong to the women whose bodies we've possessed."

"You're not going soft on me!" Jess couldn't believe it, not when Sarah had always been the stronger of the two of them.

'Veronica' joined her by the entrance.  "It isn't our time any more, give Marguerite and Veronica a chance to have the life we never did."

"If we don't claim them, Jasima and Cali will" the thought of loosing him made her feel ill.

The blonde pointed to Malone.  "Look at him!  Look at Roxton!  They won't chose us over them because they know we're not the Marguerite and Veronica they know" by now both women were oblivious to the fact that the two men in question were in the room.  Not that they appeared to be acting like themselves anyway.  "These women are stronger than we ever were" 'Marguerite' looked at here sadly.  "Jack and Don chose them because they were made to, we just didn't understand it at the time."

"I know.  I do, I just don't want to go through that again, that sense of loss."

"Nor I, but we don't have a choice.  Who do you want them to be with?  Marguerite and Veronica?  Or Jasima and Cali?" they both looked into the back of the hut were the two men seemingly slept peacefully.

"Fine!" it was obvious Jessica didn't want to leave.  But she had no choice "the fight is up to these two now."

The two women clasped each others hand and at the same time stepped out of their bodies, leaving Marguerite and Veronica to fall to the floor, gasping for breath.  "We should go now.  Jack and Don will be waiting for us" Sarah broke the silence.

Jessica turned back, though the other two women weren't exactly in a position to listen to anyone then.  "Good luck, never walk away from them.  You don't know how good you have it," she wisely said.  They both giggled before disappearing from sight.

Veronica looked up from the floor at Marguerite who was on her knees next to her, both still quite dazed.  "What the hell just happened?"

Cali stood at the entrance to the hut.  "Having fun?"

Both women were immediately on their guard.  "And who might you be?" Marguerite questioned the strange woman warily.

Cali ignored the question.  "Hurry up with Edward and John, we want our share too," she complained impatiently.

"We?" a puzzled Veronica asked as she stood.

Cali was becoming frustrated.  "Jasima and I share from time to time too" Malone and Roxton watched her from where they were sat at the back of the room "I will come back in about five minutes."

She walked out of the hut and once she was out of sight a recovering Marguerite and Veronica turned to question them.  "What's going on here?" Marguerite asked Roxton, both men looked to be out of it.

"Do you know something we don't?" Veronica took over.

"Jasima and Cali are wonderful hostesses," the two men answered in unison.

Veronica looked closely into the eyes of them both.  "They look drugged."

"Roxton…what do you think of Jasima and Cali?" Marguerite asked.

"What are you --?" Veronica started to ask before Roxton's reply gave her reason to shut up.

"Beautiful."

And then Malone gave his views.  "I have never met anyone as extraordinary as them before."

"Veronica…do you remember Danielle?" how could she forget?  Veronica nodded a yes anyway.  "Something tells me she left a few friends of her on the Plateau" she cringed.  Just what they needed.

"Something tells me we should meet this Jasima and Cali properly" with one last look at Roxton and Malone they made their way to where the other women were waiting in the larger building, across from the huts.


End file.
